


you can't get it back

by luckysam78



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Spirits, F/M, Ghosts, Light Angst, M/M, Possession, Spirits, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckysam78/pseuds/luckysam78
Summary: ricky wants his boyfriend back and shane just wants ryan back





	you can't get it back

**Author's Note:**

> just to clarify: ricky and c.c. are spirits! i know there are like a ton of au's with them in different forms but in this fic they're spirits

As everybody knew, Shane didn’t believe in the paranormal. He simply refused to believe that the “supernatural” existed; science could debunk any claims about the paranormal. Of course, this irked Ryan and Ryan had gone to great lengths to prove that ghosts, spirits, demons, or whatever spooky entities he read about on the Internet were real. But Ryan obviously did not expect to get possessed by one.

After the true crime season ended, Shane and Ryan agreed to take a little break before starting on a new supernatural series. Shane took this break to actually rest and spend time with Sara while Ryan, whose thirst for mysteries was never quenched, still stayed up until 3 am reading Wikipedia articles about ghosts.

One sunny summer day, Shane was minding his own business and bingeing a new show that came out on Netflix when he got a call from Ryan. As he pressed the pause button on his remote, Shane answered Ryan’s call, “Hey Ryan! What’s up?”

“I got some unsolved supernatural ideas in mind and I was wondering if you could come over to my place so we could discuss them?” Ryan’s voice sounded a little off but Shane couldn’t place a finger on what exactly was different in his voice. Shane was probably just tired and his mind was probably just playing tricks on him.

“Yeah, sure man. I’ll be right there,” Shane replied, standing up and turning off the TV as the call ended. He walked up to Sara, who was focused on her drawing and tapped her on the shoulder, “I’m heading out to Ryan’s place. He wants to talk about unsolved. Do you want me to pick up dinner on the way back?”

“That’d be great, thanks! I’m fine with anything; you can pick,” Sara didn’t even look up from her art, a sign that she was really focused on finishing the piece. Shane chuckled at his girlfriend’s behavior, kissing her on the top of her head before heading out.

When he arrived at Ryan’s, he knocked on the door, waiting for Ryan to answer it. There was a beat of silence before Ryan called out, “Come in! The door’s open.”

Shane didn’t think twice about his odd behavior before stepping into the house, closing the door behind him. He didn’t notice that the lock turned and locked itself behind his back. The windows were partially closed and only a few rays of summer sunlight slithered through the drawn curtains. The lights were off as well and Shane started feeling a little uneasy as he wondered why it was so dark. He walked into the living room and saw Ryan sitting on his couch, his legs crossed and his arms crossed.

Ryan was staring at the blank, dark television screen and Shane was starting to get really creeped out. Ryan seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in when he saw Shane enter the room out of the corner of his eye. “Shane. Boy am I glad to see you.”

“Glad to see you too,” Shane replies hesitantly, carefully approaching Ryan as if he was contagious. Ryan smiled and a shiver ran down Shane’s spine at the way he bared his teeth. “Are you okay? You’re acting kinda weird.”

“Yeah, I’m good. I’m just a little sleep-deprived,” Ryan commented casually, seeing to be unaware of the fact that he was acting a totally different person. Shane hesitantly sat down next to him on the couch, glancing at the blank TV screen. He opened his mouth to speak and suddenly, Ryan reached out his hand and wrapped it around Shane’s arm.

Pain bled into Shane’s arm and suddenly memories colored in black and white flashed through his head like a rapidly playing movie. They flew by too quickly but Shane had a feeling that they weren’t his. Shane jerked his arm out of Ryan’s grasp, staring at his friend in shock as he stood up, walking towards the door. To his dismay, Ryan, or whatever that thing was, stood up as well and followed him, a grin fixed on his face.

Shane took out his phone, dialing Sara’s number in panic and waited for her to pick up. Ryan’s pace quickened and Shane’s slow walk sped up into a jog. Shane ran to the door, trying to open it to find that it was sealed shut. The call went to voicemail and he ended it, trying to call the police only to look up and see that Ryan’s hand was on his arm again.

This time, the memories exploded into colors and emotions, making Shane’s head burn and a scream accelerated out of Shane’s throat. He felt a million emotions at once and saw some colors he didn’t even know the names of and all the chaos halted to a sudden stop. He opened his eyes, feeling something foreign in his systems. Shane tried to speak, cry out, and make any sort of noise but he had no control over his own body. Instead, he looked up at Ryan and a voice bubbled out of his body, “Ricky?”

“Tins! You’re back!” Ryan- wait, no, Ricky?- exclaimed delightedly, embracing Shane. Shane tried to budge and pull away but he still had no control over his body. He had no idea who was speaking through his body and his fear was starting to envelop him.

“Why am I in this body? I- didn’t we die? What are we doing here?” The entity possessing Shane stuttered as Shane still tried to fight for control. He felt like he was stuck behind a bulletproof window, watching the two people talk while he pounded on the glass, trying to get into the room. Shane heard a whisper somewhere in his headspace; a name that sounded like “C.C. Tinsley” and figured that that was probably the name of the spirit who was in his body.

“I brought you back! I found a host and I found you a host. We can be together again. It’s been so many years since we’ve been together and I’ve missed you so bad. I found the perfect hosts and we can spend as long as we want together now,” Ricky held Tinsley’s hands in his, looking him in the eye with his golden-brown eyes. Ricky’s lovesick expression shifted into one of surprise when Tinsley pulled his hands out of his grasp.

“No! Ricky, we can’t stay in these bodies. These two humans have lives. They still have a long life to live. We already have lived our lives but they still have a lot to do,” Tinsley argued and Shane wanted to whoop with joy at that remark, even if Tinsley was using his body to say that. At least one of the spirits was rational.

“But… but what about us? I love you. I can’t lose you again,” Ricky sounded like he was on the verge of tears, barely keeping himself together. Tinsley looked away, pain blossoming in his chest as he felt his boyfriend’s desperation combat with his judgment. Shane felt Tinsley as he sifted through his memories, observing his life silently.

“Ricky, I love you too but we can’t take their lives away from them. You’ve basically blocked all of Ryan away and letting Shane have some view of what is happening is even worse. They can’t live like this. We can’t live like this. You can’t get our past back. Do you understand?” Tinsley held Ricky’s hands in his, meeting his boyfriend’s teary eyes. Ricky nodded slowly, a single teardrop sliding down his face. Tinsley straightened, smiling sadly as he said, “We’ll meet again one day. I promise. I love you Ricky Goldsworth.”

“I love you too,” Ricky echoed and Shane felt their hands separate as he gained control of his own body again, feeling a comfortable warmth spread through his entire body as he returned to reality. He gasped for air, not even realizing that he felt like he was suffocating when Tinsley was in his body.

Shane saw Ryan lose his rigidity as Ricky left his body and quickly caught him before he slumped to the ground. Shane carried Ryan over to the couch, laying him down as he tried to fight off the mild headache. Ryan regained consciousness after a couple seconds, gasping for air just as Shane did after Tinsley left his body. “Where- what… what happened? What day is it?”

“It’s Tuesday,” Shane replied softly, watching Ryan’s confused expression shift into one of terror. He sat up abruptly, wincing as a pain shot through his brain.

“I- I remember it being Sunday. Something… something was in my mind. Who…?” Ryan barely managed to string his words together as tried to form coherent sentences. He ran his fingers through his messy hair, eyes still wide with shock.

“Some guy named Ricky Goldsworth I think. He then got some dude named C.C. Tinsley to possess me. It was wild,” Shane informed, watching Ryan try to gather bits and pieces of what happened. He figured that Ryan had no recall of anything that happened when Ricky possessed him since Tinsley mentioned that Ricky completely took over Ryan’s body while Shane maintained some sort of consciousness while Tinsley was controlling him.

“I had a feeling a spirit had followed me home,” Ryan shook his head, murmuring under his breath and shaking his head. Shane frowned as he watched Ryan sit up completely, reasoning, “You couldn’t have possibly known for sure. Don’t blame yourself.”

“I guess,” Ryan put a hand to his head as if he was trying to feel if he had a fever. Shane’s phone started ringing and Shane took it out to see that Sara was calling. He answered it, speaking carefully as if he was terrified that he was going to hear Ricky Goldsworth’s voice on the other end of the line, “Hello?”

“Hey Shane, are you okay? Why did you call me?” Sara asked tentatively. Sara somehow always managed to sense when something was wrong with Shane.

“No reason. Everything is fine now,” Shane lies, watching Ryan stand up and start pacing around the living room. Yes, Shane hadn’t believed in the paranormal but after that experience, who wouldn’t?

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first time writing for buzzfeed unsolved! I’ve been lurking in the fandom for a bit and finally decided to write a fic :)  
> you can find me on tumblr[@luckysam78](https://luckysam78.tumblr.com/)! my bfu sideblog is [@tinsley-goldsworth](https://tinsley-goldsworth.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
